Solo Mío
by MidoriUP
Summary: Harry sonrió complacido. —Buen chico, buen chico —felicitó lamiendo los labios del rubio—. Escucha Draco, aunque tengas la marca de Voldemort, tú me perteneces a mi.


N/A: Como saben el Drarry es mi debilidad pero... quise hacer algo diferente un Harco todo zukistrukis. Quiero experimentar con Harry todo dominante así weno, se me ocurrió una idea y me dije que era perfecto para sorprender a mis panditas.

Advertencia: Harry esta un poquito loco, aquí es más Slytherin.

Solo Mío

La oscuridad se deslizaba por su cuerpo como la más fina de las sedas, sus ojos verdes bellos y distantes miraba la luna buscando consuelo, su pálida piel brillando bajo la radiante luz de la luna, sus cabellos negros meciéndose al compás del viento.

—¿Por qué de todos los chicos de esta tierra tenia que ser él? —Susurró en espera de una respuesta.

Se sentía devastado, arrinconado y desafortunado. El destino le había jugado otra pesada broma.

Se había enamorado de la persona incorrecta.

Pero qué podía hacer, lamentar su suerte y apechugar con las consecuencias como siempre hacía. Resignado a que su vida no podía ser tranquila en ningún ámbito se levantó del suelo, tomo su capa de invisibilidad y caminó de regreso al castillo. No tenía tiempo para pensar en él, no quería pensar en él. Después de un largo camino regresó a su sala común donde sus amigos lo esperaban preocupados. Bufó molesto, últimamente estaban peor que de costumbre, siempre vigilándolo, siempre pretendiendo cuidarlo. No comprendían que ellos tenían la misma edad y corrían un peligro similar.

―¡Harry! ―exclamó Hermione al verlo entrar―. ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Nos tenías preocupado!

El mencionado miró fijamente el entrecejo fruncido de su amiga, desvió su mirada hasta Ron y vio el reproche en su mirada. Eran sus amigos, sí, no tenía porque negarlo pero debían comprender que él era una persona que en ocasiones necesitaba estar solo para pensar, especialmente ahora que había descubierto que albergaba sentimientos por él.

―Estaba fuera, Hermione ―respondió con lentitud para poder controlar su tono y así no saliese brusco―. Y aunque lo agradezco, no tienen porqué estar preocupados.

―Pero, hermano, busqué el mapa entre tus cosas para ver dónde estabas y no lo encontré. ¿Saliste con él sin nosotros?

Harry liberó el aire retenido en sus pulmones lentamente, sería mejor subir a dormir antes de que terminase de perder el control sobre sí mismo debido a la ira.

―Repito, no tienen porque preocuparse y Ron, te pediré que respetes mis cosas. Hablamos mañana, ahora tengo sueño.

―Pero Harry... ―intentó insistir Hermione pero la mirada que le dirigió su amigo la dejó muda.

―He dicho que tengo sueño, hasta mañana ―dijo sin importarle ser cortante.

Esa noche no durmió bien. Él se presentó en sus sueños, de una manera horrible, vio que lo torturaban, vio que lo lastimaban. Lo peor fue cuando dejaron las maldiciones a un lado y comenzaron a arrebatarle la ropa, los trataron sin cuidado, lo lastimaron, lo hicieron gritar y llorar. Intentó llegar hasta él, intento detenerlos pero no pudo fue imposible. De un momento a otro todo cambio, ya no eran mortífagos quienes lo torturaban ya no había cinco personas, había solo una y era el mismo. Se vio a si mismo penetrarlo sin delicadeza, se vio a si mismo dominarlo, hacerlo gritar de dolor pero por lo que veía su victima también disfrutaba. Se aferraba a su espalda y lo aruñaba, gritaba su nombre sin control, le pedía más fuerza, más velocidad y más descontrol. Gruñó satisfecho por la imagen, eso era que quería, ser el único capaz de dominarlo, el único capaz de hacerlo estremecer de placer, el único causante de su sufrimiento.

Despertó sobresaltado por sus sueños y sus pensamientos. Lloró en silencio, arrepintiéndose de sus deseos. Pero a pesar de la culpa, el miedo y el asco que sentía por sí mismo; no podía dejar de querer estar a su lado para amarlo, lastimarlo y darle un corrompido placer. Cuando la calma llegó a sus emociones decidió pensar con frialdad. En su momento lo negó pero ahora estaba más claro que nunca. Era un león con corazón de serpiente. Una coraza dorada guardando un corazón pútrido.

En medio de la noche trazó un plan uno donde muchos le temerían si llegaban a descubrirlo.

Comenzó a observar a Draco, pero ahora no lo veía con los ojos de enemigo, ya no había sospecha en sus acciones. Lo estaba estudiando para poder acercarse a él. Sus amigos comenzaron a mostrar alivio en cuanto vieron que sus dudas con respecto al Slytherin regresaban. Cuando vio su oportunidad lo siguió, lo encontró llorando en el baño. Sabía que estaba angustiado, podía sentirlo, la marca en su brazo lo susurraba. Sonrió al ver cuan ligado estaba a la magia oscura.

—Potter —bramó furioso el Slytherin al percatarse de su presencia—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Harry sonrió de manera torcida al ver que la pequeña serpiente mostraba los colmillos, como desearía arrancárselos para que jamás volviese a mostrárselos a él pero no quería dejarlo debilitado, después podría quedar a merced de cualquiera. Draco enmudeció al ver aquella expresión llena de cinismo y frialdad en el niño dorado.

—Quería hablar contigo, Malfoy —dijo con voz calma.

—Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo, Potter —siseó el rubio sintiéndose acorralado.

—Tienes razón, no tienes nada de que hablar conmigo, pero yo si debo hablar contigo —dijo y a medida que hablaba se iba acercando hasta acorralarlo.

Draco tragó audiblemente, sintiéndose maravillado por aquella mirada verde llena de frialdad pero a la vez sentía miedo. Harry tomó la mano izquierda del rubio y Draco contemplo con horror como descubría lentamente la marca de su brazo. Sonrió satisfecho por tan bellas expresiones adornar aquel angelical rostro. Draco era incapaz de alejarse, una fuerza desconocida lo mantenía estático en su lugar. Miró desconcertado la sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro del Gryffindor.

Harry deslizó su dedo índice, casi sin tocar, por la marca de Draco. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y un pinchazo en su cicatriz. Sintió ira al ver que alguien más lo había marcado y que esa marca trataba de repelerlo pero mantuvo la calma no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado para tomar lo que le pertenecía.

—P-Potter, P-puedo explicarlo —dijo con nerviosismo Draco cuando finalmente halló su voz—. Él me obligó... mi madre... P-Potter.

Harry miró los pozos de plata del Slytherin y amplió su sonrisa. Esa satisfacción al verse superior, ese magnánimo placer al ver que tenía el control lo hacía delirar. Liberó un suspiro divertido, la sensación era embriagadora pero no quería eso, por ahora.

—Tranquilo, Malfoy. No tienes por qué temer. Este será nuestro secreto —susurró el Gryffindor.

Lentamente liberó el agarre del Slytherin y con tranquilidad se alejó de él para caminar directamente hasta la salida. Pero antes de salir Draco hizo una pregunta.

—¿Por qué?

Harry detuvo sus pasos y con lentitud miró a Draco.

—No me interpondré en tu misión, Malfoy. Si fallas, algo malo puede llegar a sucederte —Harry sonrió satisfecho al ver la mirada llena de incredulidad que le dirigía el otro—. No me decepciones, Draco. Planeo grandes cosas para ti.

Harry salió con tranquilidad del baño y en la salida se encontró de frente con Snape. Amplió su sonrisa y lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Profesor —saludó Harry, Snape alzó una ceja—, debería asegurarse de que su estudiante predilecto cumpla con la misión que se le ha encomendado y si llega a fallar espero que pueda protegerlo de lo contrario usted será quien pague las consecuencias. Nos vemos, profesor.

Harry dejó mudas a dos serpientes aquel día. El tiempo siguió su curso y como había prometido dejó de incordiar a Draco en su misión, pero no por eso dejó de observarlo. Harry continuó con sus planes y ante la insistencia de Dumbledore por que obtuviese el recuerdo de Slughorn comenzó a platicar más con él. El anciano director pensaba que Harry conseguiría el recuerdo para él, pero estaba equivocado.

Harry si consiguió el recuerdo pero lo mantuvo en secreto, debía verlo primero ya luego decidiría si sería conveniente mostrarlo o no al anciano director. Con una resolución en mente acudió a Draco nuevamente.

—Dijiste que no me molestarías —dijo el rubio cuando se vio acorralado por Harry en un pasillo solitario.

—Cumplo con mi palabra, Draco. Pero necesito tu ayuda, debo ver un recuerdo y para ello necesito un pensadero y tú me lo conseguirás.

—No recuerdo haberte dado el permiso para que me llamases por mi nombre y qué te hace creer que te ayudaré.

—Porque tal vez me anime a ayudarte a ti —dijo con simpleza. Draco miró boquiabierto a Harry—. ¿Sorprendido? No deberías.

Draco miró mudo por unos segundos más a Harry antes de asentir y pedirle que lo siguiese. Harry reconoció a dónde lo llevaba.

—¿La sala de los menesteres? —preguntó Harry y Draco solo asintió.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el lugar y cuando la puerta se manifestó ante ellos y les reveló una tranquila sala con un pensadero en el cetro. Harry sonrió al verlo. Caminó con calma hasta él bajo la atenta mirada de Draco. Vertió el recuerdo y se sumergió en él.

Draco miraba todo en silencio, incapaz de encontrar una razón lógica para todo lo que hacía Potter recientemente. A pesar de ello algo en su interior le gritaba que debía callar y obedecer. Tal vez fuese el instinto de supervivencia o algo más siniestro, no estaba seguro pero sabía que no podría negar una petición directa de Harry.

Cuando el recuerdo terminó, caminó por toda la sala meditando lo que acababa de ver. Mordió su labio inferior y tras repasarlo un poco regresó su atención a Draco.

—¿Qué tanto sabes de magia oscura? —preguntó.

Draco sorprendido por la pregunta lo miró asustado. Carraspeó un poco para recobrar la compostura.

—No tanta como me gustaría, Potter —respondió con simpleza.

—¿Sabes qué es un Horrocrux? —preguntó esta vez.

Draco miró pasmado a Harry antes de asentir nerviosamente. Se preguntó por qué el salvador hacía aquella clase de preguntas y por qué él se veía en la necesidad de agradarle. Explicó con tranquilidad lo que sabía de los Horrocrux mientras que Harry solo se limitaba a asentir. Cuando terminó de explicar Harry se perdió en sus pensamientos recapacitando lo recién descubierto. Cuando la resolución llegó a su mente no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado.

Miró a Draco con una sonrisa. Ahora sus planes tomaban un giro diferente. Caminó hasta él y le ofreció la mano, con docilidad Draco le tendió la mano izquierda. Harry descubrió la marca y con satisfacción comenzó a acariciarla al ver que era obedecido tan dócilmente. La rabia en su interior creció nuevamente al sentir una firma mágica que no era suya en el cuerpo de Draco. Sin ser consiente apretó con algo de fuerza el antebrazo del chico. Draco se quejó pero no hizo nada por apartar a Harry.

—¿Potter, por qué...

—Quiero eliminar a todos los que me han arrebatado algo —interrumpió Harry regresando su mirada a Draco—. Dumbledore tiene su espía en las filas del Lord y tú, mi querido dragón serás mi espía —sentenció.

—Mi madre... —intentó rebatir Draco.

—Destruiré a Voldemort pero no por lo que crees —interrumpió Harry—. No lo destruiré porque mato a mis padre, lo destruiré porque el se a atrevido a manchar tu perfecta piel con esto —explicó acariciando con fuerza la marca en un vano intento de borrarla—. No tenía derecho a marcarte, eres mío y ha marcado algo que me pertenece.

Draco miró sorprendido a Harry por sus palabras pero al ver la ciega ira en su rostro mordió su labio inferior. Harry calmando en poco su ira deslizó con lentitud sus dedos por el largo del brazo hasta el cuello del Slytherin. Draco lo miraba embelesado por esa faceta desconocida en él.

—Potter...

Harry colocó el dedo índice contra sus labios.

—¿Serás mi espía, Draco? —preguntó un poco más cerca.

El rubio inspiró y se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Harry contra sus propios labios. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó las ligeras carias que le dedicaba.

—¿Me obedecerás en todo lo que diga? ¿Me confiaras tu vida a partir de ahora? —preguntó Harry rozando sus labios contra los de Draco.

Draco cerró los ojos sobrellevado por las palabras de Harry. Las sanaciones que recorrían su cuerpo eran increíbles. La necesidad de someterse era tan grande, tan abrumadora que le dificultaba respirar.

—Sí, tus ordenes serán mis deseos —accedió el rubio con voz ahogada.

—Un siervo fiel debe recibir su recompensa —susurró Harry antes de besar a Draco.

Draco recibió a Harry con necesidad. Se besaron con hambre y con lujuria. No era un beso delicado ni romántico. Se besaron por largo rato. Harry mordiendo los esponjosos labios del rubio y él sumiso a sus atenciones respondiendo con gusto cada reclamo. Harry recorría con fuerza la boca de Draco, colando su lengua con brusquedad saboreando con gula en busca de más. Chupó sus labios y se maravillo al ver la entrega del otro. Disminuyó la velocidad del beso hasta separarse con suavidad.

—¿Cuál es tu misión? —preguntó Harry acariciando las caderas de Draco, él solo se estremeció—. ¿No responderás? —preguntó esta vez apretando con brusquedad el agarre satisfecho al pensar que sus dedos quedarían marcados.

—M-Matar a Dumbledore —respondió con voz ahogada.

Harry sonrió complacido.

—Buen chico, buen chico —felicito lamiendo los labios del rubio—. Escucha Draco, aunque tengas la marca de Voldemort, tú me perteneces a mi —Draco gimió al sentir la mordida en su cuello—. ¿A quien le perteneces?

—A t-ti —dijo entre jadeos Draco sintiendo como las manos de Harry se deshacían de la túnica y se colaban bajo sus ropas para aruñar su sensible piel.

—¿Quién es tu único dueño? —preguntó esta vez contra sus labios.

—H-Harry Potter.

El mencionado sonrió satisfecho. Separó su rostro y mordió su labio inferior por la imagen. Draco tenía los labios rojos e hinchados por los besos, su cuello estaba lleno de chupetones, sus mejillas arreboladas y sus ojos brillosos por las lágrimas mal contenidas. Con tranquilidad limpió las rebeldes lágrimas. Se acercó un poco más y besos con delicadeza sus parpados.

—Eres mí, únicamente mío.

—Solo tuyo.

—Muy bien —felicitó—. Cumple con tu misión, nada malo sucederá si la cumples.

—Tengo miedo —admitió el rubio escondiendo el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Harry.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry acariciando con vehemencia los cabellos rubios.

—De que termines odiándome por todo lo que tendré que hacer.

Harry alejó con suavidad al rubio y lo miró con ternura.

—Harás lo necesario para vivir, es lo único que importa. Solo te odiaré si mueres. Mata a quien debas matar, tortura a quien debas torturar pero no mueras ni dejes que alguien más te tenga porque eres mío y solo mío.

—Tus órdenes son mis deseos, Harry.

Harry sonrió radiante antes de volver a besarlo.

—Sin importar lo que digas o hagas siempre me pertenecerás, nunca lo olvides.

Fin.

N/A: ¿Qué le pareció? A mi me gusto :3 pero quiero saber su opinión. Se que muchos andarán llorando el lemon pero u.u quería dejarlo así.

Gracias a todos por leer :3

Sin más que decir, se despide MidoriUP.


End file.
